It's Only Natural
by Smego Baggins
Summary: The Doctor’s injured and with Jackie, do you need further prompting?


Title: It's Only Natural  
Author: Smego Baggins  
Pairing: Hints of Nine/Rose  
Spoilers: None, really.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing even the song, which belongs to Crowded House

Summary: A challenge fic that was on timeandchips a while ago by masline, I think, and this is the reply to it. The Doctor's injured and with Jackie, do you need further prompting?

It's Only Natural

It's easy when you don't try going on first impressions  
Man in a cage has made his confession now  
You've seen me at my worst  
And it won't be the last time I'm down there

- _It's Only Natural, Crowded House_

They had faced countless horrors in the past few months, deadly aliens, the Dalek's, even the end of the world, but this was too much for the Doctor.

He was alone with Jackie Tyler and, worst of all, she was trying to help him.

**-0-0-**

Slight earthquakes had been causing the area around London to become unsteady, while it was nothing the Doctor wanted to concern himself with; the TARDIS obviously believed different as she'd landed near Jackies' apartment.

Glimpsing what was outside before they left, Rose had announced that she wanted to see her mother; see how she was, what she had been up to and maybe have a meal with her. And because the Doctor had tried to send her home barely a week before so he could face the Daleks, she told him flat out that he was coming and no amount of moaning or whinging would help.

"What abut Jack?" the Doctor pointed out.

"Someone has to watch the old girl." Rose cheekily smiled, and flaunted out of the TARDIS with Jack calling to their disappearing backs that he would meet them later, and if they needed him, just call.

Feeling reluctant to meet Jackie again, or the palm of her hand, the Doctor followed Rose towards her former home and leaned against the wall, sulk mode on and to full capacity, as she knocked on the door.

Not paying attention to her mothers cold glares or even bothering to rise to Jackies' bait, he was unaware that they planned a very quick shopping trip with the fewest words used by the Tyler family.

"Coming with me?" Jackie asked them both, picking up the house keys and her purse.

Always the one for shopping, Rose nodded enthusiastically and within moments the Doctor found himself in the main square of London's shopping circuit. It was bustling with activity, people rushing for lunch, mothers trying to calm hysterical toddlers, teenagers hanging out who were either wagging school or out having a meal with friends.

He half-heartedly followed the two blonds in front of him, making him to appear to the people around them to be either a large bodyguard or some sort of unseen gargoyle ready to strike. Hands stuffed deeply into his pockets, the Doctor watched his feet as they fell into a familiar rhythm, long strides but slow to keep from running into Rose and Jackie.

It happened when they were outside a jewellers, looking inside the large store that held countless gems, when he was about to protest that Rose already had a necklace like the one the two Tyler's were currently drooling over when a low vibrating sound, well below humans ability to hear naturally, caught the Doctors' attention, making him pause and sharpen his attention to it. Suddenly a huge quake began to shake, making him almost lose his balance, and the whole of the city began to rain chaos. In the sudden stampede the Doctor quickly lost sight of Rose amongst the escaping and panicking bodies. Knowing that she was level-headed enough to keep calm and get to safety, the Doctor concentrated on pulling Jackie to an open space.

Unfortunately Jackie had panicked and ran into a side alley, and as the Doctor was about to pull her out, the building to their right decided it no longer liked its side wall and collapsed.

Without thinking, the Doctor instantly leapt onto Jackie and pulled her down to the ground, covering her whimpering form with his body, his arms protecting her head, though she did made it easier for him by curling into a fetal position and not struggling.

She could feel him protecting her from the falling debris, grunting as heavier pieces hit his lanky frame. His grip on her was like a vice, and Jackie knew she was incredibly safe with this alien.

He gave a sudden yell of pain, almost squeezing her too tightly for her own liking and buried his head deeper into her shoulder. She could feel his body begin to shake terribly from suppressed agony and the condensation of their breath dripped from his face, mixing with his own perspiration.

What seemed like hours, the dust settled and the Doctor deemed it safe enough to move off each other. The Doctor rolled off Jackie, clutching his right shoulder with a look of barely masked anguish. Not caring if she came near him at that moment, he just laid on the cobblestone rubble, curling himself to try and take deep hitching breaths that never worked for pain relief…. So why was he trying?

Jackie pulled herself up, kneeling and looking around before checking herself out, but only finding a few cuts and bruises of where she landed heavily. Trying to ignore the Doctors' heavy and shaky breath, Jackie got to her feet and checked all round them. Where they had become trapped was completely closed off, with only a trickle of sickly meandering sunlight falling onto Jackies' shoes, the alleyway was a dead-end street and they were in no means near any sort knowing rescue.

Beams and other building materials that was now rubble had crashed around them, creating a space that Jackie could barely take five steps in, and her head almost scrapping the roof/wall of their prison.

"There's no way out." She muttered to herself finally. "Think!"

"Don't strain yourself." Came a northern-accent, it sounded as if in pain, but it was laced with sarcasm.

"I'm not the being a useless git by laying there and moaning like a wounded dog." Jackie shot back, not turning towards him, but still searching for a way out.

"Better than being clueless." He muttered, but loud enough for her to hear.

"At least I didn't steal someone's daughter for my own sick alien gratification!" Jackie yelled at him, whirling around and finally giving into her extreme dislike of the man in front of her. "And then make her leave to go and off himself in some way!"

The Doctor pulled himself into a sitting position, his legs helping to push his lithe form only because his left hand was pressing on his shoulder. He looked at Jackie, and she swore his eyes had become darker with anger.

"I did what I had to do," his voice was laced with frustrated anger and other emotions. "Don't you dare accuse me otherwise, Jackie."

"And you knew she would do _anything_ to get back to you!"

"Here we go again!" The Doctor replied in sarcasm. "I had this exact same lecture that you're daughter gave to me and it's just the same; always turning a problem and giving crap to someone else for your own blame."

"This is about you, not Rose, and your ability to make her safe!"

"She's a big girl, Jackie, she can look after herself." He replied frankly, leaning his head against the fallen remains of the wall.

He was about to add more, but an aftershock struck and the Doctor curled himself, looking around worriedly at the crumbling structure. As quick as it came, the earth settled itself.

"Why?" Jackie demanded, the aftershock seeming to not have happen in her eyes, her hands now on her hips and giving him a look that he knew Rose had inherited and used on him when she caught him lying or when he had done something she didn't appreciate. "Because she has to?"

"Because she chooses to." Was the flat answer, he pulled himself up more and grimaced, ducking his head in his usual manner of dealing with physical pain. "Let me ask you this: would the Rose Tyler who never met me had of run for safety, or simply become overwhelmed by the situation?"

"She's always been strong," Jackie dismissed, "takes after her father."

"Finally, something we agree on!" The Doctor smiled his manic grin, but it didn't reach his eyes. "She would have been the exact same, only discontented and never really happy with what she was." His eyes followed the now fading sunlight, and a shadow came to his face. "I can bet you now she's frantic and trying to find us."

Jackie followed his gaze, and she sighed, out of the corner of her eye she caught him trying to move his right arm, and the look a slight dismay on his face when he couldn't.

_He's hurt_, Jackie realised, _pretty badly._

She knelt besides him, presuming it was his injured right side and not just the way he held himself. Startled that she was this close to his normally very small personal space, he tried to move from her. Jackie only gave him disapproving look and felt along his collar bone.

"HEY!" he half-screamed from the incredible pain that shot from there, pushing himself away rapidly, and consequently hitting his shoulder making him see stars bursting in front of his pupils. It was too much and the Doctor leaned over and vomited, finally feeling the fatigue which injury bought, he almost fell forward but hands stopped his exhausted form from collapsing into the sick.

It had only been a week after the Dalek fleet had attacked the Earth and Rose had come back for him with the TARDIS inside her dying form. She had saved him, called him 'her Doctor', and destroyed the last of the Daleks and bringing all the dead back to life.

She brought the end of the Time War.

He'd then told her to let go; at first she had hesitated telling him of what she felt and the power of her actions, she paused and then, in a pleading tone, told him it all hurt because of what she could do. Knowing that there was only one way to save her from herself, he'd gathered her gently and pressed his soft lips against her dying ones for the first and last time. To distract her from her own quest and prevent her from doing any irreversible damage to time, space, existence and herself.

He opened himself to the Vortex that was within his companion and TARDIS, but she wouldn't take his invitation and release itself to him, instead it gently grazed his mind, leaving Rose to quietly slip into unconscious and be gently lowered to the dusty floor of Satellite 5.

The Vortex had brought him to his knees, showing him glimpses of things past, present and future, what could be, what should be and what would never occur within his lifetime. Even now, a week later, he was still finding himself easily tired and had actually used it as an excuse to travel to calm planets. God only knew how Rose felt, the Vortex had only touched him, but it had possessed her.

The TARDISs' Vortex had left him weak, helpless and emotionally vulnerable for his guilt to begin its customary attack upon himself at the end of every battle. And it was the first time he had come so close to actually hating his own ship and what she knew she could do to him.

Aware that he was semiconscious, the Doctor quickly pulled himself out of the unfamiliar state to find Jack had laid a warm hand on his sweaty forehead and was watching him open his eyes worriedly.

She smiled at him, quite shaken that he'd gone down so easily. "Scared me there for a few ticks," she shifted her position, "don't exactly fancy myself telln' my daughter that the bloke who she's infatuated with lived through all that just to die from a few bricks hitting him."

He let out a breathless scoff. "She'd drag me back and then kill me."

"Nah," Jackie said, now helping him into a sitting position, "just slap ya."

"What is it with you Tyler women and slapping?" he asked, blinking the grogginess back. "Especially me?"

"You react, that's all." Jackie replied, pulling her bag closer, which had been thrown in the confusion of the earthquake. She then began to rummage through it and then, to his absolute amazement, pulled out a small long scarf.

"I'm telling you, there's no need to hang me, it was a joke!" He half-kidded, not quite sure of Jackies' intentions with the silk scarf.

She looked at him and then rolled her eyes. "Your shoulder is dislocated, I'm not positive, but I don't think your joints are meant to feel like their not fitting to your body properly. Besides, it looks incredibly uncomfortable."

Trying to put aside the fact that Jackie had touched him while he was unconscious, he looked again at the now dimming light beam. "How long was I out for?"

Jackie looked up, confusion on her face. Taking this as a bad thing, the Doctor gently smacked the back of his head against the backing of the fallen wall.

"Umm, my watch's broken, but my mobile says it's 4:40pm, so give-or-take, about eight minutes." She looked at him. "I don't come across as bright as my daughter, but I do know when stupidly can be turned off."

He meant to give her a smile, but it turned into a grimace of pain.

As Jackie carefully tied the scarf around his bruised wrist she looked as he tried to flex his fingers, getting nothing.

"You know, for a Doctor, you're not perfectly versed on your own body." Jackie pointed out.

"I'm perfectly versed on my own body thankyou."

"Is that meant to impress me?"

"Sort of, yeah." The Doctor smiled brightly. Jackie only smiled back, and finished tying the knot securely. She sighed heavily and looked at him, all joking aside.

"I'm not a nurse, or a medical person of any sort, but I do know that this is going to hurt." Jackie began gently.

"Trust me," the Doctor told her a little unsteadily, feeling the silver trickle of nervousness, "it's going to hurt you more than it'll hurt me. I've had worse, in more dire conditions."

She nodded, her face looking a little pale and unsure. The Doctor didn't need that; he needed Jackie to be sure of this and that she wouldn't leave him with only a bright pink scarf around his wrist.

"Jackie," he demanded firmly. Her own green eyes looked up to his darken blue iris's. "You can do this." He smiled at her reassuringly. "And whatever I say, ignore it."

Taking a deep breath, Jackie gathered his leather clad arm and began lifting.

He screamed. Trying not to cry from the sheer agony it was putting him through.

"Oh, God!" he cried shakily, breathing deeply as Jackie paused for a few seconds.

"Ok." She stated, equally upset and nervous at his distress, while gently holding his arm against his chest at the estimated safety height. "I … I think it's high enough."

"You _think_ it's high enough?" he shuddered the words out painfully, his voice pitched in agony, his left hand going to his forehead in an attempt to take some of the pain away.

"Um, I'm positive." She breathed, moving more comfortably on her hunches. "Now, all I have to do is grab the other looped end of the scarf and put it over your head, then you'll be as good as new."

"Just take it easy, Rose." He slipped unawares.

"Wrong Tyler, Doctor." She replied gently.

"You wouldn't think that a simple issue of having a joint out of place would be agony for an alien who's been tortured, would you?" the Doctor grumbled, sounding on the verge of becoming unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but I've never had to do this before in my life." Jackie apologised hurriedly, and began lifting the scarf towards the crown of his head. "So, where do you live? Mars?"

"No," he replied shortly. "Doesn't matter, it ... ummm," he moaned in pain as Jackie accidentally bumped him, "my home was destroyed, there's nothing left."

"What about your friends," she asked, startled at this slight information he gave, "family?"

"Dead." He cracked out. "All dead," he cried loudly, his voice echoing around their prison as the scarf caught on his right ear and Jackies' wrist jammed into his shoulder, "oh god, they're all dead!"

She was finished, and wiped his streaming face of both sweat and tears with the cuff of her jumper. He just rested there, motionless and head bowed on his chest, his quiet breathing hitching and shuddering from the now tolerable pain.

"I'm sorry," she whispered a few minutes later. "I shouldn't have asked."

He raised his head to look at her, his dark eyes glazed with fatigue and pain. "You didn't know."

Jackie sat across from him in a lotus position. "If… if you don't mind me askin', what happened?"

"My home planet, Gallifrey, was the last stand for the universe." The Doctors' voice shook unsteadily. "Our enemy was closing in and we knew we were lost, they elected a Time Lord to destroy both them and the Daleks."

"You." Jackie confirmed, putting the dots together.

"I wasn't meant to survive." He finished. "I still dream of it." His eyes lost their look to be replaced a distant gaze and she felt he was no longer talking to her. "Trying to find out where it went wrong, and where." Tears were beginning to gather, and threatened to fall. "Each time I try to go back, more bodies turn up, it's always my family first, friends, companions and long dead enemies."

"Is there anyone else?" Jackie questioned quietly.

"No," he said flatly. "Jack calls it survivor's guilt at feeling this crap all the time, permanent holiday in depression."

"Who's Jack?" Jackie asked sharply, unhappy that Rose had missed telling her this piece of information.

His far-off look was instantly replaced with a warm fond smile. "The bane of my existence."

Jackie finished tightening the knot of the scarf and looked at the Doctor, wondering where he was taking this. It worried her somewhat to know that her daughter was spending an extreme amount of time with these two men.

"What's he like?" Jackie asked, starting to feel the cold settle in and pulling her own denim jacket closer. "If he's anything like you then Rose will have to watch herself."

The Doctor chuckled at this. "He's worse." He continued at Jackies' look. "He's smug, very self-assured, dances with whoever takes his fancy, species is no barrier, knows he's pretty..."

"And you let him travel with you?" Jackie asked him, her face a look of disbelief.

"He's harmless," the Doctor assured, "though he can charm the pants off anyone."

"Excuse me?" Jackie looked ready to have begin having a heart attack, that or her eyebrows would disappear into her hairline, the Doctor mused. "I hope you aren't telling me that's Rose has been jumping beds with you two!"

It was now the Doctors' turn to look disbelieving. "She hasn't 'jumped beds' with any of us." He swallowed and licked his parched lips. "She has her own room and everything."

Now Jackie was in 'accusing mother' mode again. "Don't tell me that neither of you hasn't tried perving on my daughter! And don't think I haven't seen you look at her like a hungry wolf either!"

He just rolled his eyes. "How else am I meant to be keeping an eye on her?" he scoffed. "With my hands?"

That was the wrong thing to say.

"You keep your hands off her!" Jackie threatened; making the Doctor look at her, quite worried that she'd put the threatening tone with coming near his injury.

"You have my word; I won't touch her unless it's to either keep her up with my pace or saving her from some horrible slobbery monster." He gave what he hoped was a winning smile, and then gave her a serious look. "I know you're thinking that we'd both take advantage of your daughter, but trust me; we both wouldn't _even_ dare."

It was amazing how easy it was to make Jackie satisfied.

**-0-0-**

Few hours later, or 10:56pm by Jackies' phone, they were both bored out of their brains. Aftershocks still shook the rubble around them, but the Doctor assured Jackie that they had been through the worst. To prevent the total silence they began telling each other about themselves, with the Doctor mainly telling Jackie of the planets and places that he, Jack and Rose had been to, some of the people she'd met and of the injuries she sustained, of course he left out the fact that Rose had: broken her wrist attempting to slid down a stairwell of stairs in a suitcase, that she had concussed herself from rollerblading in the TARDISs' hallways badly enough once to believe that Vikings were within the TARDIS and were singing 'SPAM! SPAM! SPAM!' and that she and Jack had almost drunk dry his ancient supply of alcohol within 8 weeks of them meeting Jack.

Somehow he didn't think Jackie would appreciate that Rose had a taste for being a devil when drunk either. Though Jack had thought it extremely hilarious when they played truth and dare, and Rose had taken the streak dare with gusto. The Doctor rolling his eyes and muttering about 'stupid ape games'.

Now they were trying to think of ways to keep one another entertained, Jackie more so than the Doctor.

"What lies at the bottom of the ocean and twitches?"

The Doctor blinked, completely taken off guard with what Jackie was doing. "What?"

"It's called a joke," Jackie replied sarcastically, "you tell a funny remark and people laugh?"

"I know what a joke is," he scratched his dust covered ear, "the question is: why are you asking me?"

"Rose had this children's joke book when she was 11, and I remember most of them off by my heart." Jackie sighed wishfully. "She thought they were the funniest things."

Sighing, more from tiredness and the annoying ache now, the Doctor simply replied. "So what lies at the bottom of the ocean and twitches?"

"A nervous wreck."

"I do believe I have a better one." The Doctor breathed. "What's grey, crispy and hangs from the ceiling?"

Jackie looked completely baffled. "I have no idea."

"An amateur Electrician."

A look of revolt came on Jackies' face, but she couldn't hold the snort of laughter that escaped. "How would you know that?"

"I've almost done that to myself quite a few times," he replied truthfully, "fortunately I can withstand electrocution, and it's not from my lack of skill either."

Jackie was going to ask how he had managed that, when they heard shouts from a distance. Instantly she was on her feet, and the two were shouting desperately for help.

"WE'RE OVER HERE!" the Doctors' voice easily drowned Jackie out. He waited a few seconds, and his acute hearing caught Jacks' familiar tone.

"See Rose?" the cocky captain laughed. "Could talk underwater with marbles and concrete in his mouth."

"I HEARD THAT!"

It took beyond midnight for the rescue workers, with the help of Jack and an extremely relieved Rose, to dig a safe enough hole, as the wall that had held during the earthquake was almost ready to collapse and crush the occupants.

They pulled Jackie out, who in turn helped with getting the Doctor out. Jack, not knowing how injured the Doctor was, smacked him on the back and was surprised by the Doctors yell and quick shove. Without a word, the rescue workers sat him down, and were only prevented from cutting the Doctors' beloved jacket by a death glare.

"I seriously wouldn't," were his simple words. He only got rid of them by saying he was a medical Doctor and that his family were quite capable of driving him to emergency so why not go and rescue some really ill people.

Jack sat next to the Doctor, who had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply.

"Seeing stars, are we Doctor?" Jack smirked.

"I'm not just seeing stars, Jack." The Doctor replied very quietly. "I'm seeing comets collide, super novas exploding and the whole funking big bang theory."

Rose had grabbed her mother in a tight hug, burying her head into Jackies' shoulder, crying. "I was so worried, when you and the Doctor didn't meet us back home or near the TARDIS," she pulled her head back, and reached into her pocket. "We both came back in the general area and found this." With that she pulled out the mutilated remains of the Sonic Screwdriver.

The Doctor smiled up at her, and took it. "Didn't even realise I dropped it," he pressed the Sonic Screwdrivers' 'ON' switch and it let out a sickening buzzing, he stopped seconds later when it began to smoke, remarking that it had never done that before.

"This must be Jack Harkness," Jackie pointed out, jumping in to see the handsome man smile charmingly at her.

"_Captain_ Jack Harkness," his lusciously pink and moist lips hovered mere inches from the back of Jackies' hand, "and you must be the _lovely_ Jackie Tyler, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Jackie was instantly taken with Jack, and he knew it.

"I've heard so much about you," he went on, seeing how much he could butter up this other version of Rose. He was soon rewarded with a blush and a very speechless Jackie Tyler.

"And I, you." Jackie murmured, as Jacks' eyes flickered towards the Doctor, who only rolled his.

"Only good things I hope."

While those two were becoming acquainted, Rose turned towards the Doctor and gave him a look. Not knowing why she was giving him _the look,_ he simply smiled sheepishly and shrugged his left shoulder.

"What did I do this time?" he finally asked.

"How come you didn't call?" She said, answering his question with her own. "You had your mobiles both on you."

"My mobile's busted, sweetheart," Jackie soothed, taking her daughters hand, "it's only good enough for telling' time now."

"TARDIS." Was the Doctors' only response to Roses' worry about their location.

"Yeah," Jack stated, all dashing-handsome man put aside as he took the Doctors injuries in, "speaking of said subject, I think you need a trip to the infirmary."

The Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes. While he was a person who would fuss over a simple cut or gash to Rose or Jack, when it came to him seeking medical help, he did the male thing and played denial. Jack and Rose simply ignored him giving them threats of him taking off without them if they didn't let him go.

"What are you going to do with a busted shoulder, Doctor?" Jack asked, his voice laced with humour and sarcasm, as he helped the still woozy Doctor to stand. "Escape in the TARDIS only driving it with your foot?"

"Though that could mean an improvement in driving and landing." Rose commented, her hand at the small of the Doctors' back, helping to guide him. "I mean, feet could be a huge improvement."

"I'm trying hard not to be too insulted." He mumbled, almost tripping on an unseen rock.

They made it to the solemn looking TARDIS twenty minutes later, coming across a few injured people who'd been discharged from hospital. Apart from that their trip was quiet and uneventful and even pleasant, Jackie was even chatting quite civilised to the Doctor, discussing subjects that Rose thought her mother showed no interest in.

Rose thought that maybe they'd had a discussion of their differences, and it would soon wear away to their usual spit for each other, however, she was quite startled when he invited her into the TARDIS with them. Catching a quick glance from Jack, and him knowing Jackies' feelings towards the Doctor, she saw him raise his eyebrows at her but she only shrugged in answer.

**-0-0-**

Half an hour later and after a dose of heavy pain-killers, the Doctor was now reclined on the medical bed that resided in the middle of the infirmary room. He looked bored out of his brain, his amusement at watching Jack figuring out how to work the ultrasonic x-ray, the only reason he didn't do it himself was that the machine needed two hands to make it work.

"Not so smitten with our technology now, are we Doctor?" Jack had asked when the Doctor was forced to admit this.

The Doctor didn't condescend to reply at Jacks smirk.

Now however, he was becoming a bit miffed with the three 'ohh'ing and 'ahh'ing over what his body contained, both double of every organ, yet with only one liver and brain.

"Can't have it all," the Doctor muttered in frustration.

"Well, you're very lucky," Jack said, looking at the 3D version of the x-ray. "Fractured collarbone _and_ a dislocated shoulder."

"Explains the pain," replied Jackie, "you could have given a colicky baby a run for its money."

"Anyway," Jack started in a clipped tone, "what should be first: collarbone or shoulder?"

"Collarbone!" the Doctor insisted.

Twenty minutes later, collarbone healed and shoulder back in place; yet arm in a proper medical sling, the Doctor was relaxing in his personal library, Jack was somewhere and Jackie was with Rose in the large kitchen.

"Isn't the Doctor going to join us for a cupper?" Jackie asked, taking a sip from a chipped cup saying: 'Forget sleep, you can do that when you're dead!'

"Nah, he's all healed, fighting fit and he wants his screwdriver back." Rose explained, finishing with making her own cupper. "Soon as he's able to take his arm out of the sling, which should be in another few hours, we'll be off."

At that sentence Jackie felt a pang of loss; she was losing her baby again. Seeing the blue box fade into time and space with its cargo in itself, not knowing if the next time she saw if it would be Rose, all smile and sunshine with plenty of gifts to fill a room with; or if it would be the Doctor, looking broken and telling Jackie that her only child died in his arms, and he was so sorry but there was no way of bringing her back, ever.

But then Jackie remembered him covering her with his own body, protecting her from harm and possible death of being crushed. How he'd taken the injury, but didn't let go, holding her tighter and in the process assuring her that she'd be safe.

So why shouldn't Rose?

He'd die for her; Jackie knew that, without a question or thought for himself. He daughter was safe with a man that she still didn't trust with her daughters heart, but her life, Jackie was ready to leave them there, and then and wish them luck on anything dangerous.

Rose laid her hand on her mothers' band-aided hand, and looked at her oddly. "You ok?" she asked cautiously. "You looked a million miles away."

"No, just in this spaceships kitchen drinking tea with my daughter." Jackie sighed. "Just make sure you all look after each other, especially the Doctor, he seems a little lost at times, particularly with himself. Keep each other safe, that's all I want from you know."

Rose smiled fondly at her mother. "You know I will mum, always."

Please review, and thanks to the people who do.


End file.
